ssentaiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Mika Koizumi
was the of the Biomen. She was a 18-year-old photographer who dreamt of following in her brother's footsteps to photograph the wildlife in Africa. Biography Bioman at Mika's funeral.]] Initially, she is hesitant to join the Bioman team. However, she is convinced when she realizes that if she does not fight, then even the animals in Africa that she loves will eventually be in danger. For someone who is hesitant to do battle, Mika is a powerful and skilled martial artist. In episode 10, she becomes a martyr to save the others, and dies from several repetitive blasts of Anti-Bio Particles from the Bio Killer Gun. The team later gave her a proper funeral while still in her Yellow 4 form. In the last episode, Peebo apparently forgot to recall her for some reason in the script though Peebo remembers her during the first appearance of Silva. Turboranger The footage for Bioman seen in the first episode of Turboranger ends up using clips that ultimately show both Yellow Four: the original Mika Koizumi and her replacement Jun Yabuki. This is the only compilation with multiple Sentai that show both Yellow Four from Bioman. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Mika Koizumi/Jun Yabuki/Yellow4: to be added Personality Mika is a bit of a loner at times and can be a bit stubborn, although she has a good heart it is shown despite her attitude at times Mika is loyal to the rest of the team even if at times she doens't show it. She also has the habit of taking pictures at the weirdest times (such as when Biorobo grabbed her in the first episode) and also appears to be a bit of a ufo enthusiest. Akibaranger At the end of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two, Yellow4 appears with two other deceased Super Sentai warriors, TimeFire and AbareKiller, before the deceased Akagi, Yumeria, and Luna at Himitsukichi. After the Akibarangers bid farewell to Hiroyo and Kozukozu, they disappear along with the three Sentai warrior ghosts. Yellow4 Mecha *Biojet 2 (shared with Green and Blue) Arsenal *Techno Brace *Bio Sword **Thunder Sword *Bio Machine 2 Attacks *Super Electronic Holography *Yellow Flash Notes *Mika is the first female Yellow Ranger. *Her English dub name is Casey, which is also the name of the Red Ranger from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. *She is also the first female Sentai Warrior to die. *Mika was written off the script because Yuki Yajima left the show possibly out of pay issues, similar to Austin St. John, Walter Emanuel Jones, and the late Thuy Trang in the second season of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. *For Mika's last episode, her voice was dubbed over by an uncredited Mayumi Tanaka as Yuki Yajima had only completed ADR for the first nine episodes before leaving abruptly. *With Mika appearing as Yellow4 in her Akibaranger cameo, it confirms that she is still considered a Ranger even after death, even with her replacement as Yellow4 in all later appearances including the Legend War. * Near the end of episode 10, Bio Robo's eyes glowed triggering her Bio Hologram to feature a footage of herself. The footage shown is her shot in the closing sequence. External links *Yellow Four at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Yellow Four at the Dice-O Wiki